sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Invisible Boy - Second Generation
|writer= |starring=Ludovico Girardello Valeria Golino |cinematography=Italo Petriccione |editing=Massimo Fiocchi |distributor=Pathé |released= |runtime=100 minutes |country=Italy |language=Italian |gross = €1.600.921 (Italy) }} The Invisible Boy - Second Generation ( ) is a 2018 Italian fantasy-superhero film directed by Gabriele Salvatores, sequel of the 2014 film The Invisible Boy. Plot Three years have passed since the adventures of Michele Silenzi, now sixteen. By now he lives alone: his adoptive mother Giovanna, in fact, died after the fall of her car after a telephone discussion about her academic performance; Stella - whose memory was erased by Andrey - remembers nothing of what happened in the submarine and got engaged to Brando, who made her believe she was her saviour. In the class of Michael comes a new girl, Natasha, who has a special power: pyrokinesis. During a party given at the home of Brando, Michele decides to reveal in front of everyone the truth of what happened during that night; while he is about to show Stella his power, Natasha conjures up the fire to create a stir so as to be able to stun Michele. The boy wakes up in the bedroom of an abandoned noble house, where he finds before him Natasha and a woman named Yelena, who reveals to him that the girl is his sister and that she is their mother. In the meantime, some specials scattered around the world are kidnapped. Yelena explains to Michele that he needs blood transfusions from him and Natasha to be able to reinforce since he is belonging to the typology of first-generation specials. Transfusions are performed by the Doctor. KA, a doctor belonging to the "normal" who has worked with her for some time; the mother tells her son that Andrey has been mysteriously kidnapped and is convinced that the abductor is the cruel Igor Zavarov, a Russian oligarch known to her as a bitter enemy and exploiter of the specials. Yelena's plan is to get her children to help kidnap Zavarov so as to stop him in his campaign against the specials and, at the same time, save Andreji. The kidnapping must be carried out while he is in Trieste for the inauguration of his new pipeline and Yelena entrusts Michele with the task of entering the offices of the police station and stealing the security plans for the day of the inauguration of the gas pipeline so as to discover the exact movements of Zavarov. Through his invisibility, Michele succeeds very well in the task by making his mother proud of him. The family begin to know each other and love each other, the two brothers are confiding some of the key episodes of their lives lived in those years, Natasha says she was taken to Morocco and entrusted to a good woman, then died. Her brother, Yusuf, became her legal guardian and began to mistreat her until she tried to take advantage of her. This until the girl discovered her power, just before being saved by her mother; one day Natasha is also intrigued by a talisman spotted in a jewellery store, Michele uses her power to steal it for her and, together, deliver the jewel to the mother who, joyful to be re-forming her family, wear it saying that he would never have taken it off. That night the brothers sleep hugging their mother, who remembers the events following the flight with Andrey and the children. While the man had managed to save himself, the woman had been captured again and locked up in an institute where with the arrival of Zavarov the experiments on specials to try to understand the origin of their power became real torture. Only Doctor KA showed a certain respect for them but Zavarov did not care about their lives and when during an experiment Katia, the elastic girl dies, Yelena had told Claw that it was time to unleash the rebellion. The special took the power of the fortress but they could not stop Zavarov who therefore saved himself. While most of the specials decided to return to life by hiding their skills, Yelena wanted to find her children, with the help of Artiglio and Doctor KA. Once the time for the inauguration of the gas pipeline has arrived, Yelena and Natasha tell Michele to say goodbye to anyone who wants to remember her past life and Michele goes to the invisible at the gym where Stella and Candela rehearse their last issue of artistic gymnastics, so as to see for the last time the girl who loved. As he is about to leave, the boy notices a man and a woman, Cinetica and Morpheus, stealing a wallet through her paranormal modalities and, recognizing them as Specials, the boy follows them. The two enter the villa where Michele lives with his mother and sister and Michele follows them down to the basement, where he is holding a meeting in which there are Yelena, Natasha, Doctor KA and the specials who had been kidnapped in Europe. Yelena, who is the leader of the group, exposes an extreme plan that shows how the tortures by Zavarov had made her so rebellious that she became even cruel: at the inauguration of the gas pipeline, the group will go to the warehouse where it is located. 'generator plant, KA will pour inside it an explosive substance produced by him, which will be driven by the intensity of the fire of Natasha. The substance will circulate to the pipeline, and then to the square where the event will take place, so as to provoke a great explosion that will exterminate in addition to Zavarov, their sworn enemy, even a large part of the population of Trieste. So it was Yelena who kidnapped the specials so that they could use them as allies in that operation that will serve to destroy a good part of the normals that Zavarov belongs to and give the sign of the supremacy of the specials over them. Michele now knows the truth, he would like to warn the police but Natasha, bequeathed by Andreji, can hear his brother's thoughts and find out. Michele is locked in the cell that is in the basement, reproaches the mother of not being able to act in the first person being too weak to do it, and Yelena gives him a bitter news: Doctor KA has managed to combine the DNA of Second Specials Generation of Natasha and Michele in a car called UTERO, thanks to which Yelena and the special allies have regained their full strength. That's why the mother so badly needed her children. Natasha, who had not had an acceptable life like that of Michele, is determined to follow her mother to the end while boy discovers that next to his cell is the one in which his father is locked up, kidnapped by his mother and segregated there for all the time as for not having approved the extreme rebellion of Yelena. Andreji, through the mental connection he has with his son, shows him the truth about what happened to Giovanna, or that Yelena killed her; after sneaking into her car and having anaesthetized her, the woman pushed the car and the policewoman off the cliff. Michele, by the anger and frustration of what was revealed to him, takes control of his mental power of manipulation of the molecules and destroys the walls of the cells. Father and son reach the pipeline pumping station where Yelena and the team are about to implement the plan. Andreji is stunned by Roccia, who then lashes out against Michele, who, however, makes the most of his powers of molecular control through anger, managing to throw the super strong on the ground. At this point, Kinetics begins to bring down from the van that carries the team of artistic gymnastics in which there are also Stella and Candela, as a threat to Michael to stop him. With an incredible readiness and skill, Michele shoots Kinetica aside and takes the van down and also tries to dissuade Natasha, ready to hit the generator to operate the explosive. Stripped on the side Natasha, however, is stopped by Kinetics who raises it upwards. Natasha, supported by her mother, is preparing to strike but Michele communicates telepathically with her and shows her the images of Giovanna's murder so as to make her aware of the unkempt, unreachable meadows of her mother. In tears, Natasha turns her disagreement over her mother, disappointed by his constant lies as a function of her goals, and hits Kinetic so as to free Michael. The two brothers are preparing to fight against the allies of the mother, but take advantage of the fireball hurled by Natasha and finished against the timber in the warehouse. Resasi invisible and recovered one of the burning beams directs the race towards the generator; Andreji finds and hears the thoughts of the woman identifies her and starts to chase her. Father and mother have a fight that ends tragically: the two fall embraced against a blunt iron that protrudes from the floor, remaining pierced. Michele has saved his friends and the city but also Zavarov, the three special helpers leave suggesting that they will continue the Russian hunting alone. Michele confronts Stella, who has now figured out who was saving her that night and asks her to keep the secret for her. In front of the parents' bodies, the two brothers hug each other. Natasha murmurs in Michele's ear: "We are new orphans, Misha". In the end, the two brothers are embraced on the back of a coach and Michele shows a normal child his power, and then ask him not to reveal it to anyone: he realizes, therefore, another relationship of trust between special and normal that the mother had not believed possible. Cast *Ludovico Girardello as Michele Silenzi *Valeria Golino as Giovanna Silenzi *Noa Zatta as Stella *Kseniya Rappoport as Ylena *Dario Cantarelli as Morfeo *Ivan Franěk as Andrey *Assil Kandil as Candela *Emilio De Marchi as Doctor KA Awards Nastro d'Argento Awards (2018) * Nastro "ArgentoVivo" cinema&ragazzi Award to Gabriele Salvatores * Nomination for Nastro d'Argento for Best Producer to Indigo Film, Nicola Giuliano, Francesca Cima and Carlotta Calori * Nomination for Nastro d'Argento for Best Production Design to Rita Rabassini References External links * Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2018 films Category:Films directed by Gabriele Salvatores Category:Italian coming-of-age films Category:Italian fantasy films Category:Italian films Category:Italian superhero films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Invisibility in fiction Category:Films set in Trieste